You change my life
by KenAn05
Summary: Anna is a very popular girl in their school. What will happen if Yoh, the new student, came to change her life? YohAnna
1. Popularity queen

Chapter 1

Anna arrived at the front of school with her friends waiting in front of the school. She loved being popular. It was the best thing in the world.

"Hey Anna!" Pilica squealed, jumping up and down.

"Hey Pilica!" Anna called back. She ran over to her friends.

"So what's new?" Anna asked. Jeanne shrugged.

"That new kid's here today."

"Really?" Anna asked. Jeanne nodded her head.

"He apparently got here yesterday but we didn't notice him."

"What's he look like?" Anna asked.

"He's got brown hair, black eyes, he's really smart, he's got tan skin, he's got a really athletic body, and he's supposed to be really funny and athletic," she replied.

"Maybe he's worth checking out," Anna said. "Did you get his name?"

"Yoh," Jeanne replied.

"Alright then," Anna said. "I'll go check him out. What locker is he?"

"123," Jeanne answered. Anna walked inside.

As she walked down the hallway to the new guy's locker, everybody seemed to notice her and say hi to her. She just waved back. As she walked down she noticed Jun wearing the worst outfit ever. An orange T-shirt, blue jeans and purple boots just didn't go together.

_That's a fashion no-no, _she thought.

She finally made it to the 100 area.

"105, 106, 107," she counted. She counted until she saw the new guy. She looked exactly as Jeanne described him: brown hair, black eyes, tan skin, and an athletic body.

_He's really hot, _she thought. She walked up to him.

"Hi there," she greeted. He turned and looked at her.

"You're Anna, aren't you?" he assumed.

"I am," she said. "Are you Yoh?" He nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you Yoh," she said. "How do you know about me?"

"I was talking to some people, and they said even though you were beautiful, they said you were a spoiled bitch who complains about the dumbest things, gets bad grades, let's popularity get to your head, cares too much about fashion, and makes fun of people and thinks that she's better than everyone." Anna's jaw dropped.

"Nobody says that about me," she growled.

"If that's true," he said, "which I've been told it is, then I don't want to be around you." He resumed preparing for his first period: math. She grumbled as she walked down to her locker.

Her first period that day was math, just like Yoh. She came in and sat in the back of the room with the rest of her friends. They never paid any attention to what was being said in class and instead just chatted with each other, passing notes around to each other. It was a wonder Math was the only subject that Anna actually succeeded in. She wrote a note and passed it to Jeanne.

_Did you find a date for the dance? _It read. Jeanne wrote a note back.

_I'm still looking, _it read. Just then the group got their Math tests back.

"Yes!" Anna said to herself. She got a B on her Math test, which was remarkable considering she usually didn't get good grades. But then again, Math was her best subject, and she actually did well in it. Then the Math teacher, Mr. Leyk, made an announcement.

"Attention class," he announced, "I have decided to make a seating change." Mr. Leyk cleared his throat.

"Seeing that Jeanne got a D on her Math test," he said, causing a bit of laughter. Jeanne slumped down in embarrassment.

"We had our laughs," he continued, "so anyways, since Jeanne got the grade she did, and since Yoh Asakura, he's the new student that arrived yesterday if you didn't know, got an A on his test, I have decided to switch the two's seats." Yoh didn't see a big deal and just got up and moved to his new seat. Jeanne groaned and moved up to the front of the room. Anna, however, wasn't too happy. Because of this new guy, one of her best friends now sat in the front of the room.

"Now I want all of you to be nice to Mr. Asakura," continued Mr. Leyk, "and that means _all _of you." Anna's friends that were in the back of the classroom giggled. That meant them. Anna, however, wasn't going to go easy on him. Not one bit. Yoh sat down in his seat and the class went on.

It was lunch time right now. Anna sat down at the table with the rest of her friends.

"Is he not around?" she asked. Tamao nodded her head.

"Coast's clear," she said. Anna breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"I'm angry that he got Jeanne sent up front," she growled.

"Take it easy," Tanaka tried calming, "he's new."

"New or no," Anna snapped, "He still got my friend moved."

"Anna," Rikki said, "you haven't even gotten to know him yet."

"So what?" Anna snapped back.

"Well," Rikki continued, "he's hot, smart, very athletic, has a very athletic body, and is nice from what I know. You should give him a chance. It's rare you see that combination."

"Yeah Anna," Pilica agreed.

"I don't care!" Anna groaned.

"If you don't care so much," Jeanne said, "why don't you just shut up about him then?"

"I will!" Anna said. After a bit eating her food, she began to feel warm.

"It's warm in here," she said. Her friends agreed.

"Let's move outside," Tamao suggested. They agreed with her and moved outside.

They chose a table at random. A bunch of losers were sitting there.

"Ew!" Anna said, "Get lost you losers!" The groups of losers, not wanting to have anything happen to them, got up and left. One stayed, however.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he boldly asked.

"I'll get my boyfriend over here to make you," she threatened. The brave loser got up and retreated with the rest of his friends.

"You got a new boyfriend Anna?" Pilica asked. Anna shook her head.

"I'm still on the market."

"That's what I thought," Jeanne said.

"I thought you said you were finished with guys," Tanaka said.

"Nah," Anna replied, "I still want another boyfriend...not to mention a successful relationship that won't end."

"I see," Tanaka nodded. The friends resumed eating their lunches. At one point Anna got up to go to the bathroom. On her way to it she saw Yoh sitting at the far table all by himself, eating his lunch. As she walked past the table, he cheerfully smiled and waved at her. She sent him an evil glare in return. He didn't pay any attention to her glare and resumed eating.

As she walked back, he yet again waved and smiled at her. She just ignored him and went back to her table.

_Maybe If I ignore him, he'll ignore me, _she thought. She went back to her table and resumed eating her lunch.

Anna groaned as she left school. She had gotten an F on her Science test and was given a big lecture about it.

_It's not my fault learning about puberty and adolescence is disgusting, _she thought.

Not only that, she had gotten extra English and Math homework. English was for a bad grade, but Math was just to "challenge her." She decided to get to her homework. She sat down on a bench and sighed, taking out her science homework. She groaned as she struggled to find the answers. Luckily, the Science teacher gave her homework that wasn't about puberty or adolescence. The teacher decided to give the class a break from that, at least for the week. Instead the teacher decided to give a preview of ecology. Even though they already learned ecology in sixth grade, this was a bit more advanced, senior-year-in-high school ecology.

"Number one," she read aloud, "what is an ecosystem? Give an example of an ecosystem." She sighed. She didn't remember this.

"Hey there," she heard a voice say. She jerked her head in the direction it came from. It was Yoh.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"You need some help?" he asked.

"No thank you," she declined rudely. She didn't want his help because she thought she'd end up embarrassing herself.

"Just let me help you out," he insisted. She gave in.

"Fine," she moaned, "if you could help me out with my Science and English homework that would be nice." He smiled and sat down next to her, placing his backpack on the ground by hers.

"What is an ecosystem?" he murmured to himself, "Give an example." He was silent for a moment.

"Are you having trouble remembering what an ecosystem is?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Think of what's around you," he hinted. "Think of you and me, the other people around the area, the air, the school, the animals...what's that make up?" She thought for a moment.

"...an ecosystem," she answered.

"Exactly," he said.

"Well that's an example," she said, "but I'm still not remembering what it exactly is."

"Think about it," he hinted again, "us, everyone else, and the animals are living things. The air and the school aren't living things. Think about it." She thought about it.

"An ecosystem is all of the living and nonliving things together in an area," she said.

"Right on," he said. She smiled and wrote down the answer.

"Thanks," she thanked.

"No problem," he replied.

"Number two," he murmured, "what's ecology?" Yoh laughed to himself.

"You know what ecology is, right?" he assumed. She nodded her head and wrote down the answer. He read her answer. It read: _Ecology is the study of ecosystems. _

"See?" he said. "You know more than you thought. You just needed some help."

"Thanks again," she thanked. He smiled at her.

"Don't mention it," he said. He got up, picked up his backpack, and began to leave.

_He's really nice, _she thought. He was really smart and really hot too. He also had a very strong, muscular, athletic body. Maybe she should consider hooking up with him. She didn't ponder it and went home.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once she arrived at home, she took off her shoes and socks and put her backpack on the coat rack. She was about to go upstairs when her parents stopped her.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," she said.

"Anna," her father said, "we need to talk." Anna sat down on the bottom step.

"What is it?" she asked,

"Well Anna," her mother said, "the school called us today and we were told about the F you got on your Science test."

"Yeah?" Anna said. "Go on."

"The school also told us that if you are failing even just one of your subjects at the end of the semester," her mother continued. She began to sniffle. "You'll drop out of high school." Anna gasped.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Anna asked,

"Anna," her father said, "it's your decision whether to drop out of high school or not." Anna burst into tears and ran up to her room. She was going to drop out for sure! She decided to see if her friends might be able to help. She called all of them and tried, all to know avail. She sobbed as she hung up the phone.

It rung shortly after she hung up. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked as normally as he could.

"Hey!" the voice of Yoh said, "what's up?"

"Why are you calling me?" she asked.

"I needed someone to talk to," he replied. She was just about to hang up but realized something. She might as well ask if he could help her out.

"Yoh?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I am in serious trouble and I know this is weird since you're new, but I really need your help," she begged. "I'm in danger of dropping out of high school. The only way I won't is if I don't fail any of my subjects. So I was wondering if you could help me out." She waited for the inevitable "no."

"Sure," he agreed. She was speechless.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'll help you out." She couldn't believe how caring he was.

"Great," she said, "so this'll start tomorrow."

"Alright then," he said. He was about to hang up but she still had something else to say.

"Yoh," she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm...sorry about how I was treating you," she apologized. "I don't know if you heard about it, but I was complaining about how you got Jeanne moved, so I just want to say I'm sorry. I guess I judged you too soon."

"That's alright," he accepted. "Can I just say one more thing?"

"Say it," she said.

"I just wanna say that I think you're really beautiful," he said. She was speechless as she heard him hang up the phone. She hung up the phone and sat there on her bed for a moment. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before. He really was a lot different.

"He's really nice," she said. Maybe she'd grow to like him, and maybe even...nah.

"I couldn't grow to love him," she denied, "...or could I?" She didn't think about it and got onto her computer, talking to her friends. Maybe this school year wouldn't be filled with bad grades and short, fake relationships. It was only the second week of school. She didn't know.

Do you like it? Please review about my story and tell me if you want me to continue it!


	2. Decisions

Anna walked down the street that morning. Today was yet another day of school. Hopefully nothing would go wrong that day.

"Hey Anna!" a voice called out. Too late. Her day already was bad. Yoh had noticed her. He walked by her side, but she just ignored him. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you following me?" she shouted in his face. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I want someone to hang around with," he said.

"You won't be hanging around with me," she said, "I'm too popular for someone like you."

"Look Anna," he said, "you may be popular, but just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm going to back off. I'm not like other people. Besides, I'm helping you anyway." She remembered.

"Oh yeah," she said, "That's right. I totally forgot about that." He sighed.

"But as I can see you don't want anything to do with me," he said.

"No wait!" she called. He turned around.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm sorry about being mean to you," she apologized.

"That's alright," he said.

"I think you're really nice, caring, generous, smart, athletic, and hot, by the way," she added. He was silent for a moment.

"Nobody's ever said that about me before," he said. She smiled.

"Well nobody had ever called me beautiful before," she replied. He smiled back and they walked to school together, talking like they were best friends.

When they arrived at school, though, she panicked.

"Yoh!" she snapped, "you've gotta get away from me!"

"Why?" Yoh asked.

"The others can't see me with you!" she hissed. He nodded his head and ran off. She did her trademark strut towards her friends, causing attention from all the popular guys.

"Hello there Anna!" Pilica greeted.

"You're later than usual," Jeanne noted.

"Who said I try to be?" Anna replied. Her friends gave her high-fives as she walked in to the hallway. She sashayed down to her locker, grabbed her text books and headed to math.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lunch time finally arrived. She had been waiting all day for her break. She was walking down to the cafeteria when a group of popular guys stopped her. She smiled.

"Hey guys," she said.

"You wanna get some alcohol after school?" Lyserg asked. Totally forgetting that she was supposed to meet up with Yoh after school to get to know him better and for homework help, she agreed.

"I'd love to," she said. They smiled and left. She went to the cafeteria and sat down with her friends at one of the outside tables. She noticed Yoh sitting yet again at the far table.

_Not like it matters to me where he sits, _she thought. She resumed eating and chatting with her friends.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yoh looked at his watch. School had ended fifteen minutes ago and yet Anna still wasn't out. He wondered what was taking her so long. He watched Pilica walk out. He went up to her.

"Ew!" she squealed, "get away from me!"

"I just need to know where Anna is," he said.

"She's not here," she replied, "she left, like, ten minutes ago." Yoh couldn't believe it. He sighed.

"Well, thanks anyway," he thanked. He grabbed his backpack and walked back home.

On his way back home he passed someone's backyard. He heard laughing and talking coming from it.

_I wonder what's going on there, _he thought. He climbed up the picket fence a little and silently gasped to himself. A lot of popular people that went to his own school were back there, drinking. Not only that, he noticed... Anna. He sighed.

_I guess it's not a big deal, _he thought. He was still going to help her because he liked her, but he wasn't going to blow up over this incident. He jumped down from the fence and resumed walking home.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Anna got back home really late that night, extremely drunk.

"Hello Anna," her father greeted her.

"Heeelllooo Dad," she responded.

"Why are you home so late?" her mother asked.

"I was out driiinnnkkkiinnngg," she answered.

"Alright dear," her parents murmured. They were pretty ignorant, unloving parents. Anna stumbled her way upstairs and went to bed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Anna woke up the next morning hung-over. She was about to check the time, but instead rushed to the bathroom. When she came out, she checked the time. It was 11:30 AM.

_I missed school, _she thought. She didn't really care though. If being hung-over was an excuse to miss school, she'd take it. She decided to go back to sleep. She was about to, but...she had to go to the bathroom again. She knew that all day would be consisting of running back and forth between the bathroom. She decided to stay in the bathroom the whole day rather than go to sleep.

Her hangover was about two hours. After it finally ended, she decided to watch some TV in her room. She turned it on and flipped through the channels.

A few hours later, she heard the doorbell ring. She decided to go and answer it, seeing that her parents weren't there. She went downstairs and opened it, only to find Yoh standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to get your homework," he answered, handing it to her. She snatched it out of his hands, placing it on the coffee table in the living room. She came back and found him still in the doorway, the door wide open.

"What are you still doing here?" she groaned.

"Aren't you going to ask me to come in?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No..."

"Well you should," he said.

"Why should I?" she snapped.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have your homework," he replied. "I'm also supposed to be helping you for that matter." She sighed.

"Come on in," she said. He came in and took off his shoes.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked out of the blue. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Do what?"

"Why'd you go out and get drunk yesterday?" he asked. She froze.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"I saw you," he replied. "You were out with those other guys drinking. I was waiting after school for you for fifteen minutes, but you didn't show up. Finally I managed to get Pilica to tell me that you had left ten minutes ago." She couldn't say a word.

"Don't worry about it though," he said. "It's not a big deal."

"It isn't...?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's your decisions that you make, not me," he said.

_I'm starting to like him, _she thought.

"So what's today's homework?" she asked.

"Just some Math and some Spanish," he answered.

"Alright," she said. "You don't have to stay if you don't feel like it."

"Alright," he said. He began to leave but stopped.

"I was sort of wondering if you wanted to come see my house," he asked. She was about to say no, but decided to agree.

"Let me just grab my homework," she said. She grabbed her homework and went down to his house.

He had a really nice house, except he didn't lead her to the front door.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"We don't go through the front door," he replied. She laughed.

"Why not? Isn't that common sense?"

"I'm only allowed in the house for dinner," he said. "So I live here." He led her into the backyard and showed him his gigantic tree house (A/N If you've seen "Kids Next Door," you could think of it like their tree house, except this is more of a bachelor pad in a tree) which he lived in. She gasped. It looked like a regular house.

"How do you take care of yourself?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I've already learned how to take perfect care of myself," he said. He led her up into his "room."

His "room" was more of a bachelor pad. That was what she thought. As well as his looks, personality, talents, athleticism, this place made her very attracted to him. Likewise, he was already very attracted to her.

"You like it?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"This is incredible," she said. He laughed.

"I'll show you the rest of the house." He gave her a tour of the house and helped her out with homework.

She got home pretty late that night, so she decided to go to bed. Before she went to bed, one thought kept crossing her mind: maybe she should give Yoh a chance. He had already sort of changed her life, and she was strongly attracted to him. She already sort of liked him secretly. She kept thinking about this until she went to bed. Before she turned out the light, she had a funny thought: maybe all of her life was made up of bad decisions and that she really needed someone that would love her and help her fix her life. She shook her head.

"I don't know what made me think that shit," she thought, "but I won't think about it again." She turned out the light, but couldn't get to sleep right away. That thought kept playing around in her mind.

Please read and review!


	3. Jerks and Nonjerks

It was now October now, so this meant that it had officially been one month of school. To Anna, that seemed like one year. She would be lucky to survive the school year. Tonight was a Friday night, and she had nothing to do. She decided to just surf the internet. Just then the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Anna!" the hyperactive voice of Pilica squealed into the phone.

"Hello Pilica," Anna replied.

"Are you busy?" she asked. Anna let out a sigh of relief.

"I totally need something to do."

"Wanna come hang out with us?" she asked. Anna laughed happily.

"I'd love to!"

"Meet us down at the park," Pilica said into the phone before hanging up. Anna excitedly put her shoes on, grabbed a coat, and left.

Anna arrived at the park with all of her friends waiting. She walked over towards them and sat down at a table. Anna said "hi" to all of her friends but didn't recognize two of the people that were with them.

"Who are these two?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Jeanne said, "These are two of my friends. Anna, meet Ayumi and Yumi, twins, meet Anna." The three shook hands with each other. Anna cleared her throat. '_So they're twins.'_

"So what are we going to be doing for tonight?" she asked. Her friends each gave a funny grin to each other. They turned back to Anna.

"Guy watch!" they all shouted at the same time. Anna sighed.

"Alright," she agreed. They all excitedly got up and walked down the street.

The first stop that night was at the café downtown. There were always cute guys down there, or at least in their experiences. They all took a seat down at one of the tables when a waitress came up to them.

"May I help you all?" she asked politely.

"No thanks," Pilica giggled, "we're not here to eat."

"Let me guess," The waitress groaned, "looking for guys?"

"Yep!" Pilica squealed. The waitress sighed.

"Someday," she warned, "you'll regret looking for guys instead of trying to succeed in school. That's what happened to one of my friends." Her friends laughed it off, but Anna knew the waitress was right. Even so, all guys were the same to Anna. They didn't care about you one bit. They just pretended to until they had sex with you, then they left you. That hadn't actually happened to her before, but it had happened in her family.

"There's a cute one," Jeanne murmured, pointing to a teenager of about eighteen- their age- with one spiked purple hair and a muscular body. All of her friends agreed with her, that is, except for Anna. Anna just sighed.

_I have better things to do, _she thought. Just then Jeanne got up.

"What are you doing?" Anna hissed.

"I'm going to talk to that cute guy over there," she hissed back. Anna forced a laugh.

"_Jeanne Getting Rejected: Part One," _she thought. She watched as Jeanne sat down next to him and watched as they began talking. It seemed to be going smooth. Just then Yumi moved over to Anna.

"This is ridiculous," Yumi whispered in Anna's ear. Anna nodded her head.

"I know." Anna still watched anyway. Jeanne's conversation lasted about another five minutes, and then she came back, a piece of paper in hand.

"What's that?" Tamao eagerly asked. Jeanne smiled.

"I got his number," she replied. The rest of her friends, except Yumi, Anna, and Ayumi, who was a silent one, screamed in excitement. Anna groaned.

"You all treat this like such a big deal," she groaned. "It's not _that _important." They didn't listen to her and continued talking. Anna decided to get up and leave. Yumi and Ayumi left with her.

As the threesome was walking down the street, Anna bumped into someone on accident. She looked up and saw a man, about 19 or 20, staring down at her. He held out his arm and she took it, just because. She stood up and continued walking down the street, the other two coming with her.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" the young man called out.

"No!" Anna called back. She ignored him and resumed walking down the street.

_Jerk, _she thought.

Later Anna ran into another young man that was the same age as the last one she ran into. She didn't fall down this time. She regained her balance and saw that the young man was flexing his muscles.

"I need a license for these guns," he said, referring to his arms. Anna burst out laughing.

"That has got to be the dumbest pickup line I have ever heard," she giggled.

_Yet another jerk, _she thought.

They didn't run into another guy the rest of the night, which was amazing because guys usually swarmed around Anna even when she set foot outside of her house. She decided that tonight was boring and decided to go back home. That's when she heard the sound of amazing guitar playing. She stopped.

_That's got to be the best guitar playing I've ever heard, _she thought. She wanted to see who was playing that, so she followed the sound.

She followed it and finally she reached Yoh's house, which was where it was loudest. She decided to head into his backyard. Ayumi and Yumi following, she went into Yoh's backyard.

Her jaw dropped. That was Yoh playing the guitar. He was out on the balcony of his "room." He had two other people who looked a lot like him on bass and drums. She stayed and listened. He wasn't like all of the other jerks who tried to impress her with all of the dramatic jumping and hopping effects that they added when the played guitar for her. He just played it regularly, and he played it like he was Jimi Hendrix, Jimmy Page, or Eric Clapton. He was amazing. Not only that, he had an amazing voice. She recognized the song he was playing. _Silent Weapon _she thought.

hie kareta sabaku no sumi ni  
yuugure ga sematte kureba  
hitori miageru sora takakunatte iku  
omoi dasenai kako kara no  
kazoekirenai kizu kara no  
ketsubetsu no noroshi ga tachi no boru

karamitsuku kaze no tsumeta sa ga  
yotsuyu o musubu SEIJI no ha ga  
tabidatsu toki o shisa shite yurameku  
saa dekake you ka

yomi no kuni ni mukau no wa subete na shitogete  
sore made kokoro shite iki you  
itsuka no getsuyou no asa sofu ga tsubuyaita  
"kyou wa shinu ni wa ii hi da" to  
sou tashikani

kumo no ito de nuiawaseta  
ebira o kata ni tachiagaru  
sora ni afure sou na hoshi ga tsukimatou  
anadori gatai saki kara no  
wasurerarenai tsumi kara no  
ketsubetsu no kizashi ga hanatareru

kousa shita ya o shinji tsudzuke  
kousa shita ya ni kotaeru tame  
furimuku koto wa nido to wa nai darou  
saa dekake you ka

yomi no kuni ni mukau no wa subete na shitogete  
sore made kokoro shite iki you  
itsuka no getsuyou no asa sofu ga tsubuyaita  
"kyou wa shinu ni wa ii hi da" to

sou

yomi no kuni ni mukau no wa subete na shitogete  
sore made kokoro shite iki you  
itsuka no getsuyou no asa sofu ga tsubuyaita  
"kyou wa shinu ni wa ii hi da" to  
sou tashikani

He noticed her after the song ended and put his guitar inside. The other two also put their things inside. She decided she might as well compliment him on his ability. She climbed up the ladder and crawled into the tree house. He was standing there in the stairwell as if he expected her. The other two were standing around the room. It was strange, though. One looked exactly like Yoh. She could tell which one was Yoh, but it was still strange. The other one looked a lot like Yoh except a lot longer and had brown hair like him.

"So...what are you here for?" Yoh asked.

"I just want say you did a really good job," she complimented.

"Thank you," Yoh thanked.

"Trust me," she added, "I have seen a lot of guys try and play guitar for me, but you have to be the best. You're not like all those other jerks who add all of that jumping and hopping and try to impress me. You just played it like it was." Yoh laughed.

"I always thought trying to make it look dramatic looked stupid," he agreed. "I just go out there every Friday and play no matter what."

"Who are the other two?" Anna asked.

"I'm Hao, Yoh's brother," the one who looked like Yoh said.

"I'm Horo Horo," the blue haired one introduced, "I'm Pilica's brother. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Cool!"

"Does anybody ever get you two mixed up?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Yoh answered. "Not usually." Anna opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Anna!" the voice of Pilica shouted. Anna sighed.

"I've gotta run," Anna said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Yoh said. They both sent each other dreamy looks, which was obviously a sign that they liked each other. Yoh still had that dreamy look on his face after she left.

"Too loud for a sister to have!" Horo Horo said.

"You okay bro?" Hao asked. Yoh shook his head, turning around to face his friends.

"Yeah," Yoh replied, "I'm fine." They both grinned at him.

"No you're not," Horo Horo said. "You _like _her, don't you?" Yoh struggled on words.

"So what if I do?" he asked.

"It means everything," Hao laughed, "this could mean love."

"She doesn't feel the same way about me!" he said.

"You don't know that Yoh," Hao said. Yoh had no choice to agree.

"I guess you're right."

"She's cute! But she's my sister's friend. Pilica would surely freak out!" Horo Horo said. Yoh and Hao frowned.

please R&R


	4. Progress

Yoh walked down to the pet store that day. Getting really desperate for a friend that would always be around with him, he decided to get a dog. He entered the pet store and went up to the counter.

"Hello there good sir," greeted the shop owner, "how may I help you?"

"I'm here to get a German Shepard," Yoh said. The owner bowed.

"Good choice sir," the owner said. He was very polite. The owner went back to the backroom and brought out a newborn German Shepard. While he was doing this, someone entered the store. He turned and saw that Anna had entered the store. Yoh laughed.

"Well what a coincidence," he said. Anna just smiled and went up to the counter, standing next to him. They didn't say a word to each other. The owner came out with a baby German Shepard. Anna gasped.

"Aw…he's so cute!" she squealed. "Do you have anymore of these?" The cashier shook his head.

"I am afraid not my dear lady," the owner replied, "my good sir right here is purchasing this last one." Anna rubbed her head against the German Shepard's head.

"He's so adorable!" she squealed again. The German Shepard also seemed to like Anna a lot, rubbing his head against Anna's as well. Yoh smiled. He might as well let her have him. Besides, maybe she'd like him more if he did.

"On second thought," Yoh said, "is that Abyssinian over there for sale?" The owner laughed.

"Aristotle is up for sale my good sir," the owner replied. Yoh grinned.

"I'll take Aristotle then," Yoh said.

"And the German Shepard?" the owner asked.

"Let Anna have it," he replied. The owner bowed.

"I see. That will be 2000 yen sir," the owner charged. Yoh took the yen out of his pocket and handed it to the owner.

"That will be 900 for the German Shepard my good lady," the owner charged Anna. Anna took the yenl out of her pocket and handed it to the owner. The owner handed Anna the German Shepard and handed Yoh Aristotle the red Abyssinian. They bowed to the owner and left.

"You're so nice Yoh," Anna complimented Yoh outside. "How can I ever thank you?" Yoh shrugged.

"It's no big deal," he said. "I saw how much you liked the German Shepard, so I thought that you could have it. Besides, I like cats." Anna smiled at Yoh. She now liked him a lot, except she was keeping it a secret. She was afraid that if her friends found out, she'd be made fun of. She'd never been made fun of in her life. She was always the popular one, the one to be friends with, the tormenter, the judge, the one to be with.

"Well, I'll see you later," she said, walking swiftly away. Yoh didn't bother to catch up with her. She could do what she wanted to do. He wouldn't stop her. Besides, he wanted to play around with Aristotle. He ran back to his own home.

Anna entered the Math room that morning. She sat down in her seat and saw that the Math teacher was giving her the strangest look: a loving look, seemingly. She shuddered and set her books down. Yoh sat down next to her.

"Hey there," she greeted. Yoh smiled.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Pretty good," she answered. She took out her iPod and put on the headphones. She had to listen to Mr. Fields first. He went over and snatched Pilica's iPod.

"What was that for?" Pilica pouted.

"No music in class," Mr. Fields replied. Anna sighed and went up to the front of the room, handing it to Mr. Fields. Mr. Fields simply smiled.

"You can keep yours," Mr. Fields said. Anna gave him a weird look and went back to her desk. Mr. Fields cleared his throat.

"Here are your math tests," he announced. He did most everybody and then got to Anna.

"Anna Kyoyama…you got an A minus!" Mr. Fields literally exclaimed. Yoh was clapping like mad. Anna just smiled and went up to the front of the room, grabbing her test out of Mr. Fields hand. She tried walking away but couldn't. Something wasn't right. She turned around and saw Mr. Fields _hugging_ her.

"Mr. Fields?" she asked. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer and instead started kissing the back of her neck.

"Stop it!" she yelped. Yoh couldn't believe it. What the heck was up with this math teacher? Not only that, nobody else was paying attention. How could that be?

It got even worse. Now Mr. Fields tried _undressing _Anna. She screamed as he tried pulling off her shirt. Yoh couldn't take anymore. He went up and punched the Mr. Fields right in the face, sending him to the ground. He stepped on Mr. Fields' face. Mr. Fields groaned in pain as Yoh stepped off. That would keep him down. Yoh turned and looked at Anna.

"You okay?" he asked. She wanted to go over and hug him, but seeing that she was in the middle of math class she didn't. She just smiled lovingly.

"Yeah," she said weirdly. "Thanks." He smiled.

"No prob." He went back down to his desk. He'd just sit there for the rest of the period. She sat in her chair, which was next to his, and took a piece of paper out of her desk. She wrote a note to him and handed it to him. He unfolded it and read it.

_Sit with me at lunch?_

He wrote a response back and handed it back to her. She read it.

_No thanks. I won't do anything to ruin your friendships or your popularity._

She sighed and wrote back to him, this time throwing it to him. He read it.

_Thanks anyway. It's nice to know you think of others first rather than yourself._

He smiled at her. She smiled back and they just sat in their chairs for the rest of the period.

Yoh sat down at his usual table and poured out his lunch. He unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite out of it. He licked his lips as he savored the taste of it.

"Ham, cheese, and mayonnaise," he murmured to himself, "my favorite." He resumed eating it and opened his can of Pepsi. He let out a relaxed sigh after he finished his gulp of it.

"Delicious," he said. He resumed eating his sandwich and saw Anna walking towards him, by herself. He treated it normally and continued eating. She sat down across from him. He put down his sandwich for a moment.

"What are you here for?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just felt like sitting here," she said. He didn't mind. He liked her, and that meant he _liked_ her. He'd just have to act normally. He resumed eating his sandwich.

"So are we meeting after school today?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I've got a physical," he said.

"You're getting your physical exam today?" she asked. She liked Yoh a lot already, but the incredible athletic ability, tremendous strength, amazing intelligence, hotness, and the personality and attitude was something that no girl ever sees in a guy. He nodded his head.

"After school," he said. She nodded her head.

"I understand." They were silent for the rest of lunch. As lunch was about to end she picked up her garbage and stood up.

"I'll see you later," she said. "Good luck on your physical." He smiled.

"See you." She got up and left. He finished his lunch and threw his garbage away. He went to his next class.

Yoh was sitting on the table (A/N You go to a doctor, they ask you to sit on that table with the white paper) at the doctor's office, shirtless (because he was required to be for the meanwhile) and waiting for his physical exam results. The doctor came out shortly after.

"Hmm…" she murmured, "Well Yoh…"

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. She smiled.

"You passed easily," she said. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright," he said.

"Yoh," she said.

"Yeah doc?" he replied.

"Have you ever considered getting a girlfriend?" she asked. He sighed deeply.

"It's hard when I've moved five times in my life," he replied. "I can't really have a long-term relationship." He paused for a moment.

"And there hasn't been a girl who actually liked me," he added.

"Well just keep looking," she encouraged.

"There's this one really beautiful girl at school that I like a whole lot, and I think she sort of likes me too," he said.

"I was just saying because I thought a lot of girls would be interested in you," she said. He shrugged.

"Thanks again doc," he thanked. She smiled.

"Anytime." He threw his shirt on and left.

End of chapter! Please tell me if you want to read more!


	5. Disaster

A nervous Anna sat down in her seat in math class that morning. She was nervous that the same math teacher would be here again today. She hoped Mr. Leyk would be back soon. The door swung open. She cowered in fear, afraid of whoever it might be. Everybody stared at her. Cracking open one eye and lowering her books, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Yoh. Everybody gave her a weird look and returned to their business. Yoh, not saying a word to Anna, went and sat down. She breathed another sigh of relief when Mr. Leyk walked in. Mr. Leyk sat down at his desk and cleared his throat.

"Good morning class," he said. "I am back today. You will be retaking your test today." The class moaned in their dismay.

"I say this because not only was yesterday's test fourth grade level math," he continued, "Yesterday's substitute teacher was a fraud. He was actually a very sexually messed up pervert who wanted to rape any female he could find. If anybody was harmed by him, the school apologizes and we would like to hear about it so we may file a lawsuit against him." The math teacher grabbed the test and began to pass them out.

"Anna," Yoh whispered, "you should really tell him about what happened yesterday." Anna shook her head.

"I want to keep that to myself," she declined.

"Nothing's gonna get better if you keep hiding it to yourself," he retorted, "Everybody saw it. Some pervert hurt you and you shouldn't just let him go like that. You don't know if he might go for you again." Anna had listened closely to what Yoh had just said. She thought about it. Then that's when she realized Yoh was right. She slowly raised her hand.

"Yes miss Kyoyama?" Mr. Leyk asked.

"…can I talk to you in private about something..." she asked, "…now?"

"Sure," Mr. Leyk agreed. Anna got up and walked out into the hall. Yoh smiled at her.

_She should stand up for herself._

He started his math test.

Just before his next period began, Yoh ran straight into Anna, causing her to fall down, all her books scattering across the floor.

"I am so sorry!" he apologized. She got up and brushed fake dust off of herself.

"It's alright Yoh," she said. "It's not a big deal." He picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Thank you," she thanked.

"No problem," he replied with a smile. She smiled back and they began walking to their next class.

"Yoh?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I forgot to mention…I'm inviting you to the Halloween party I'm going to on Halloween," she told him.

"Cool," he answered. She handed him an invitation. He looked at her.

"So they'll let you in," she explained. He nodded his head,

"I'll be there," he said. She smiled as they entered the classroom and sat down. This period was health. Mrs. Allen, the teacher, stood up in front of the class.

"Welcome class," she welcomed, "I can see that everybody is here today, so right now we'll start talking and learning more about…" She paused for a moment and wrote it on the board. The entire class groaned in disgust at it.

"Today we'll be talking about sexuality and reproduction," she said.

"Mrs. Allen?" Anna asked. "May I be excused?"

"No," Mrs. Allen decline, "you may not. Now let's get started." As she went on talking about it, Anna wrote a note to Yoh and handed it to him. He read it.

_This is totally disgusting, don't you agree?_ Yoh wrote his response and handed it back. She read it. She was pretty amazed.

_It is pretty gross learning about it, but it is a part of our life. We might as well learn about it now so we can get it done with._

"Writing notes, Mr. Asakura?" Mrs. Allen said. Yoh panicked.

"No," he nervously laughed.

"Okay…" Mrs. Allen trailed off. "Like I was saying…" Yoh didn't really pay attention to Mrs. Allen the entire time. Actually, he was just staring at Anna the entire time, just thinking about her. He didn't get caught not paying attention

It was the night of the party, October 31st, Halloween. He was very excited. He began leaving the house, thinking he had everything ready to go. He didn't bother to wear a costume; it was a party. Even if it was Halloween, it was a party, wasn't it? Regardless, he began heading down the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Hao asked. Yoh climbed back up.

"I'm leaving to a party," Yoh replied. Hao nodded his head.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Yoh nodded his head and went down the ladder. However, he wasn't prepared at all. He forgot to put some sort of deodorant or cologne on after training. Even more mistakes would happen. He thought he was so prepared and everything, he forgot to be truly prepared.

He arrived at the party about fifteen minutes later, and sure enough somebody was standing at the door to see who was able to come in or not. He went over to the door.

"Invitation please," the young man asked. Yoh handed it to him.

"Come on in," the young man replied. The young man sniffed the air and stared wide-eyed at Yoh.

"You smell awful," the young man said. Yoh gave him a weird look and walked in.

Things grew worse. He stood there as he saw everybody there was wearing some sort of costume. At one point one of the girls came up to him.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Uh…myself?" Yoh said.

"You're really weird," she replied as she walked away. Yoh sighed and walked along. He could hear everybody murmuring about how bad he smelled and why he wasn't wearing a costume. Yoh sighed.

"This isn't too good so far," he muttered to himself. Just then he found Anna.

"Hey there," she greeted. She was dressed as a cheerleader.

"Hi," he replied.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I didn't know I was supposed to wear a costume," he answered.

"No biggie," she shrugged. "But you do smell really bad." He sighed.

"I'm gonna get some punch or something," he said. He made his way to the kitchen and then to the punch bowl. He poured himself a glass and went outside and took a drink out of it. While he was drinking out of it, some jocks sneaked up on him and…

"Cold!" Yoh shouted. He heard the jocks laugh. He found himself soaking wet. He looked around his body and turned around. He saw that jocks had poured a tub of water on him. He was really mad. He went over and tackled one of them, the one with the one pointed purple hair. He knew that was Ren. Yoh began punching him and beating him up, but he felt someone pull him off. Yoh turned around and saw one of the popular guys grabbing him. He knew it was Ryu.

"You tryin' to beat up one of my pals?" he growled, even though Ryu wasn't a jock.

"They poured a friggin' tub of ice cold water on me!" Yoh shouted.

"You better back off," Ryu threatened, "or else…" Ryu threw Yoh on the ground hard. Yoh just lied there for a moment and got up. He began walking away and went into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. It took him about ten minutes, but no more.

"Spin the Bottle time!" he heard someone shout. He moaned.

_Not Spin the Bottle._

He hated Spin the Bottle. Everything bad happened during that. Regardless, he went downstairs and went into the room where it was.

"Yoh goes first!" Anna exclaimed. Yoh just sighed and spun the bottle. It slowed down and it was near Anna.

_Yes! Something good during this game!_

However, it didn't end that way. It ended up on a really nerdy girl with braces and glasses. Everybody laughed.

"You have to make out with her now!" Ryu shouted. Yoh slowly made his way towards her. He'd have to pretend. He pretended to kiss her on the cheek. Everyone fell for it and he made his way back to where he was.

"I'll go!" Anna declared. Anna spun the bottle. It landed on Ryu. Anna, frowning, walked over and began _pretending_ making out with him. "Pretend Ryu! I'm gonna kill you if you don't!" Yoh thought they're doing it for real and couldn't take anymore. He was done here. He grabbed the bottle and smashed it on a wall. Everybody stared at him as he walked away. Anna was a bit worried. She got up and walked after him.

She had to follow him outside and down the street.

"Yoh!" she shouted. He turned around and watched as she caught up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," he replied.

"Why?" she asked. "Aren't you having fun?" He stared at her blankly for a moment.

"I'm having an awful time," he answered. "I forgot to put on some sort of deodorant or cologne, so I smell terrible, I didn't know I was supposed to wear a costume, and some idiot jocks poured a tub of ice cold water on me!" They just stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she apologized. "I should make it up to you."

"It's okay," he declined. She didn't listen to him.

"How about I go out on a date with you?" she offered. He thought about it for a moment. He could get to know her. He decided it couldn't hurt.

"Sure," he accepted. She smiled.

"How about next Friday?" she offered.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll pick you up at…6:00?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'll see you at school."

"See ya," he said. He made his way back to his house as she made her way back to the party. They both were pretty excited for their date. For now, they just had to wait.

Please R&R


End file.
